Aspen's Tales
by aspen1044
Summary: The story of a 21st Century Girl, invited into the world of the 31st Century superhero legue LOSH. She is only there becasue her power to bend plants and her best friend helped her into the amazing group.


Aspen's

Tales

By: Jessica Reese

Dedicated to:

Creators of L.O.S.H.

Phoenix

Ultra Boy

Tesla

Brainy

Superman

Etc.

Chapter 1

Adornment of Aspen

On my 13th birthday I received a necklace from my mother. It was purely beautiful with colors and shades of pink, purple, and green, bedazzled by bronze chains. It shimmered in the sunlight of the autumn day. I thanked my mom a thousand times, at least.

That evening I was pretending to bend plant, because I had just watched Avatar. To my surprise, I did as so. I made a plant rise out with a superb Marigold flower of brilliant gold's and oranges. Amazed, I decided to search the necklace on Google and got an article titled Adornment of Aspen By: Willis Scrusinik. It read:

Adornment of Aspen

By: Willis Scrusinik

The Adornment of Aspen was given to the Greek Goddess, Aspen, given to her upon her 13th Birthday. Aspen was a Goddess with the power of bending plant to her whim, as well as turning into plant, and having plant minions. Aspen had lost her Adornment while crossing from Greece to Africa to tame the Nile by fighting the tribes along it. As last known, her necklace remains at the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea. She was a great warrior and great fighter. Unfortunately, she died along with a thousand warriors, because of the poor craftsmanship of the boat that they were upon. (B. 1200 B.C., D. 1234 B.C.)

I was amazed of myself. I stared to wonder if I also gained her superb fighting powers along with the plant bending of the necklace. I went in the backyard and retrieved an old deck board from the side of the shed. I tried to chop it, and it broke like a banana mashed by a baby. I was scaring myself, I didn't even feel me chop it, I looked at my hand and it had splinters and was red. The board was 2 inches thick and Oak!

I pulled out the splinters and bandaged it and called Bergen to tell her what happened with the board and gold marigold and she said she's a superhero, too. She bends fire (but not lightning). We planned on meeting each other this weekend to watch episodes of Legion of Super Heroes anyways. She said that way we can see each other's powers at work and learn more about what we can do. We were to be known as Phoenix (Bergen) and Aspen (Me), Super Heroes of the 21st century. We posted it on our blog, but told no one.

Chapter 2

Enemies

"Bye Mom, see you tomorrow," I exclaim as mom backed up from the driveway. Bergen was there waiting at the door.

"Hope you don't have anything flammable, and if so, put it inside. We will be practicing in the back yard."

I left my stuff inside and came to the backyard. She had made a dirt circle for sparring. I showed her my plant bending and she was amazed. "What about your great fighting skills," She asks.

I foot chopped a tree. She left her mouth wide open. As I fixed the tree, I noticed a sudden chill strike me. I looked into the sky and clouds start to swarm the sky. Then a maniacal laugh roared from behind me.

"Hello, Heroes. I am THE ICE QUEEN!'

Thunder roared. "What do you want," I exclaim, ready to fight.

"I am a villain, you are heroes. Take one more step and I turn the world into ice, with this devise," She exclaimed, holding up a metal block with a blue and red button on top. Phoenix, with her clumsiness, tripped. The ice queen pressed the blue button, and Phoenix made a heat shield. When we looked back up, icy was gone, but everything was frozen. We had to brainstorm, and fast. Brainstorm, Storm! Maybe she can control this! We called upon Storm (Alex). Unfortunately, Storm can't control nature caused weather. Back to step 1. We had to think, what is ice's weakness? All I could think was fire, but it's too cold for that.

"I got it! It's crazy, but it just might work! You could cover me with plant and I would use photosynthesis to suck it into my lungs, so I will turn green, and when I blow towards the earth, it will become green and lush again."

"Where do you expect me to find plants," Phoenix exclaims.

"Do you still have that time portal Brainy gave you if you want to come to the 31st Century?"

"I see where you're going, but it's frozen. Wait I can unfreeze it in no time."

Once the time portal was ready, we went to get plants from 1950. There were diners and mustangs, it was amazing, and the air was so fresh. We started to gather all the plants near us.

"Is this enough?"

"Yah, let's go."

We headed back to 2008, and it was even colder then when we left. We had to hurry, or a 2nd ice age was going to happen. "Start covering me with plant, and quick," I ordered.

As I looked off towards the mountains, I notice the ice queen coming towards us. She must have sensed my plants. "Am I covered," I ask.

"You're good to go."

"Stand back." I started to suck the plant into my blood stream, and my skin, hair and eyes all turned green. I blew, and plants started to grow everywhere. Trees, bushes, grass, and flowers grew wildly.

"It's working Aspen. Keep blowing. I think you are getting rid of global warming, Aspen..." I had fainted, from all the blowing, my lungs gave out.

Once I woke up I saw clear blue skies. "Aspen!"

Phoenix was sitting next to me. "How long was I out?" I ask.

"Only about an hour," Phoenix exclaims.

"Is she gone," I ask.

"Yah, you defeated her."

I decided to stay and relax under the blueness of the now unpolluted sky.

Chapter 3

31st Century

It's probably been a month since Phoenix and I battled The Ice Queen. I haven't been receiving calls, e-mails, or anything dealing with contact from Bergen since then. I started to grow suspicious. I left a message at her house and cell and sent 3 e-mails. I didn't know what else to do.

The next day, it was Saturday, and I woke up hearing a weird noise and seeing a blue and purple light shining outside. I looked out my window and it was Phoenix with a time bubble. "Want to come to the future with me?"

I nodded. She handed me a space capsule. "What's this for?" I ask.

"It's a space capsule it compacts anything, it will store all your stuff. I thought you might want it if you join the Legion." I took the space capsule and pressed the green button and it sucked the stuff in my room. I was amazed at the compactness of the capsule.

We entered the time bubble and we entered into the future. I gasped. It was amazing. Hover crafts, intensive architecture, and aliens, it made my jaw drop. "Like it?" Phoenix asks, with a smirk.

"Duh, this place is amazing."Her ring started to beep.

"Oh, Sorry. Got patrol to do, don't get yourself into too much trouble."

I waved good bye as she flew off towards the south. I decided to visit the Superman Museum. Passing in the streets were faces. Faces that I never thought I would see. Green, scaly, orange, pointy, slimy, purple, yellow, big, small, so many different faces. When I looked up I saw the golden statue of Superman. I walked under, and then I heard a blow up. I turned around and it was the Fatal Four.

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Uh. I guess it's up to me." As I got ready to fight, the four began to appear.

"Look who's the little hero. That might not be such a good idea," Empress said. I stepped up and so did Throck I punched him in the gut and numbed my hand. Obviously I couldn't bend, so I ran. I came to a dead end. Just as I was about to give up, I remembered I have a power they don't have. I went into my goddess state. Going into 300 ft. in the air, I was ganging power. Then I got blasted out of the sky by Empress' eye. Legion came and rescued me. I fell into a coma.

Once I woke up, I saw nothing but machinery. I looked to my left and I saw Phoenix passing. "What happened," I asked.

"Oh, you're awake; you got shot out of the sky by Throck, the Legion now officially thinks you're crazy." No wonder my head hurt. "Come on, the Legion wants to see you, the ENTIRE Legion." As I followed I looked out the windows passing by and saw the town of New Metropolis. It was pure enlightenment. _Shwitt._ The door slid open and I saw all legionaries in the room. Cosmic Boy came up to us and said, "Good, you're here. I wanted to discuss something with you…um…." Phoenix reacted with," Jessica," then left me to go talk to Cam and Brainy. "Jessica. We, the Legion wanted to see if you'd take the honor of joining the Legion?" My mouth dropped.

"I'd love to, it's been my goal to," I explain, ecstatic inside.

"Then follow me," Cos exclaimed, gesturing towards the front of the room. He went up to the podium, and he said, "Legionaries, she has decided to join the legion." They cheered. "We will present this to the public tomorrow. Until then, what do you want tell us and so on?"

Obviously, he was indicating me. "Thank You Cosmic Boy," I exclaim going up to the podium. "I am from the 21st century, so I know who most of you are. I am friends with Storm and Phoenix and I would like to mention that my Superhero name is Aspen since I am a plant-telekinetic. I am honored to be considered in such a fine group, so thank you." I left the podium as they clapped. I was now a part of the Legion.

Chapter 4

The Legion Banquet

"Hay, Phoenix, who's he?" I asked, pointing at a Legionnaire. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and was very muscular. He was talking to Cam, Colossal Boy, and Karate Kid.

"That would be Ultra Boy, Why? Oh, you like him, don't you?"

"He's cute, so, yes. What is his power?"

"He can have any power just by verbally saying it, but he can only have one power at a time."

"Interesting, is he single?"

"Yah, why don't you go ask him out?"

"Yah right, he barely knows me."

"Then come on, I'll introduce you to their group." We started heading over, and the first one to look was Cam, then Karate Kid and Colossal Boy, and finally Ultra Boy. "Hi, guys. I wanted to properly introduce my best friend to you guys. Aspen this is Cam, Karate Kid, Colossal Boy, and Ultra Boy. Guys, this is Aspen. Have fun," Phoenix said, leaving me here so she could go tell Tesla and Triplicate Girl.

"Well, welcome to the Legion Aspen. What's your power?" Cam asked, intriguingly.

"I am a plant-telekinetic, which means I can bend plants. I also can morph into a plant and I also am a good fighter. Sorry, if I am rambling on, I do that when I'm nervous."

"Oh it's okay. When I'm nervous I sweat like a pig," Cam exclaimed, morphing into a pig and back to his normal form. "So, did Phoenix tell you about the Legion Banquet coming up next week?"

"She mentioned it, but no real detail on the subject."

Karate Kid decided to explain, "The Legion Banquet in a Ballroom Banquet scheduled by Phantom Girls' mom. Her mom is the President of the United Planets. Every year the banquet is held and we official Legionnaires are the center of attention. It is formal and you often do come with a date. It is usually Legion dating Legion for us. There is dancing and entertainment and lots of important people come. If you're not on the list or don't have an invitation, then you can't come in. For us Legionnaires, we use real names, because a few years back, some kids tried to get in as us and said legion names and got in. So when we arrived, we couldn't get in. It was fairly interesting not being at the party."

"So does everyone in Legion go?" I asked.

"Yes, unless they have a dyer consequence not to come," said Colossal Boy.

"Well, thank you so much for the info. I need to go talk to Phoenix if you don't mind," I exclaimed, nodding goodbye. I winked at Ultra Boy before I left the group.

As I was leaving I heard Colossal Boy tell Ultra Boy, "I think Aspen's hitting on you." I knew I caught his eye now.

"Hay, Phoenix, you making sure every girl in the Legion knows that I like Ultra Boy?" I ask with a bit of an attitude.

"Yah, you mad?"

"No, I wanted you to."

"So, do you? Do you like Ultra Boy?" Triplicate Girl asked coming out of nowhere.

"Yah, I do. Does he talk?"

"Ultra Boy? We can't make him stop talking, why?" asked Trip.

"He didn't talk at all when I was over there"

"Interesting. Do you want me to find out if he likes you," Trip asked intriguingly. I shrugged to say whatever. "Hay, Cam, come here," Trip yelled across the roar of the rest of the Legion. "You want some dirt or info found out, Cam's your man, or… thing, I guess would be more appropriate."

"Thank you, Triplicate Girl. What you need?"

"Here's the deal; Aspen likes Ultra Boy, and we need you to figure out if he likes her back, but do it very smoothly, please," Phoenix asked.

"Sure, subtle, I can do that," Cam exclaimed leaving to Ultra Boy.

"Now what?" I asked, not sure.

"We sit back and wait. While we're waiting let me give you a tour of Legion HQ," Phoenix exclaimed, dragging me along.

Phoenix did a very thorough tour of Legion HQ; I just hoped that Mobile HQ isn't as big. We went through the Bedroom corridor and she told me each room, and luckily for me each one had a sign that said the Legionnaire's name on it. "And this one's yours. I'm to your left, Tesla to your right, and Ultra Boy across the hall," Phoenix said finishing the corridor tour.

"Perfect."

"I will give you some time to unpack, dinner will be in an hour, and then Cosmic Boy insists on giving you the rest of the tour. I warn you, his tours give more info than necessary."

"Thanks." I enter my room and it's completely blank, one window and 2 doors. One door was a closet, the other one was a bathroom, _my very own bathroom! _I thought. I reached into my pocket and found the space capsule, and pressed a button. Everything started to pour out. They stopped and floated in mid air. _Shwoosh. _Brainy walks in and I turn around.

"You're suppose to point at an object and drag it to where you want."

"Like a computer?"

"Like a computer," He exclaimed verifying my question. I gave it a try. I pointed at my bed and dragged it to the slanted wall. It worked. "Thanks."

"Any time, I was wondering if you wanted me to give you the tour instead of Cos. I am the only one he trusts on those types of things."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I won't need a tour."

"Suit yourself." Brainy left, and Triplicate Girl swept by him to me.

"Aspen, Aspen, Aspen."

"What, What, What?"

"I heard from Cam, who talked to Ultra Boy, That He likes you."

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" I exclaimed, hopping up and down with Trip. Ultra Boy was heading down the hall and was about to enter his room, when he heard us squealing for joy. He knocked on the door.

"Hay, Is everything alright in there, I hear screaming."

"It's him," I whisper, finishing my room arrangements. "Come In."

He entered carrying a futuristic football. "Hay, is that a football?" I asked.

"Yah, why?"

"Oh, I never have seen a 31st century football before."

"Oh, well, this is it."

"Um, I was wondering if you would want to go to the Legion Banquet with me." I asked.

"You know it's a week away, right?"

"I know, I'm just asking."

"Sure, I'd love to go with you."

"Cool." He went off, and Trip and I were jumping for joy, for a second time. I was going to the Legion Banquet with Ultra Boy. First, joining the Legion, now this, how could it get any better?

That night, us girls had a sleep over, and so did the guys. I told all the girls about what happened with Ultra Boy, and they started asking what they want to do. "You know what would be fun, only Nix and Tess know how to play, but you guys will love it," I suggested.

"What? Oh, wait, no. No, no, no, no, no," Tesla replied.

"Yes," I respond.

"Oh, I know exactly what you're thinking," Nix responded.

"What are you talking about?" asked PG.

"Truth or Dare," I responded, "We can have the guys play, too."

"What's Truth or Dare," Vi asked.

"It's a game where you have a group of people and you ask separate people if they want a truth or dare. Truth is where we ask you a question, and you have to answer honestly. Dare is where we dare you to do something, and you have to do it, unless we all agree it's too cruel. There's also an island, and that is where you can get one free bee on getting out of one dare."

"Sounds fun," Saturn Girl said. Most of the girls agreed.

"Then let's go get the guys in on this."

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare


End file.
